


something borrowed

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Blushing, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Greece, Gripan, Heterosexuality, I Ship It, Japan, Love, Nyotalia, Pervertibles, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes, Surprises, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: While paying a visit to her boyfriend Heracles, Sakura decides to change into something more comfortable. Greece has no complaints





	something borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> fluff

Japan sighed heavily as she removed her kimono relieving herself of the heavy clothing. While she did not openly admit it, they could get rather heavy and weren't comfortable in heat. Though she was proud of her countries culture, she had to admit some of them did tend to get very constricting.

Though she was indeed used the warmer temperatures, there were even times it got a bit much for her. Sometimes she would just lay on her back with a fan of to cool herself. But coming to Greece had worn her out. As much as he loved the guy, she had to admit wearing so thick a kimono to come here had not been one of her best ideas.

It was a good thing she had packed thinner shirts and skirts with her. Otherwise she would have been forced to rely on Greece to take her around the local stores to find clothing. She would never have been able to forgive herself for relying on him to have to go so far as to buy her clothes, she would have felt so bad.

She was currently in Greece's room which she shared with him while staying at his. She had to say aside from the stray cats, sleeping beside Greece wasn't such a bad thing. She hadn't been physically close to someone in a very long time, not since she had been a child and raised by China as her younger sister many centuries ago.

He had a very soothing and calming scent about him. The smell of the ocean and olives always seemed to hang around him, making her feel calm inside. It didn't hurt that his body was always very warm and well built indeed. Though he appeared to be lazy, Greece was indeed very well built and a hard working individual.

As she folded the garment over a chair to make sure it didn't crease, she peered around the room quietly. Though somewhat messy it was very homely and well decorated on the interior. Shell lullabies hung around the room, plates and pottery placed in careful places. It was messy but very comforting, showing somebody indeed lived there.

As she pulled on her shorts, Sakura noticed something on the end of Heracles bed catching her attention. One of his shirts were laying on the end of the bed hung to a bedpost. Since he was always so busy and hardworking, Greece never really bothered to keep his room looking completely tidy.

She approached it curiously and began to admire it. It was a simple O-neck T shirt which would be baggy on her unless she wore a belt around her waist. She admired it quietly his scent wafting slowly off the shirt. His familiar scent soaked into the shirt. Not that she minded of course, she liked that his clothes smelled like him.

Japan then hesitated and gripped the shirts in her hands. She knew this shirt wasn't hers but she really wanted to wear it anyway. Though she knew it was rude she couldn't help herself. But surely Heracles wouldn't mind, right? He had many shirts and he wouldn't mind her taking one, would he? Besides she could always wash it and give it back.

She then slowly pulled on the shirt over her shorts and white lace bra. It reached her upper thigh since it was a guy's shirt and made it look like an over-sized dress on her. But that didn't matter, I mean they were planning on just going to the beach today and exploring. They weren't going to the towns at all or anywhere there would be lots of people.

After she was dressed in her new clothes, Japan hurried downstairs as fast as her feet would carry her. She had left him waiting long enough and it would be rude to leave him alone any longer. She only hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for taking his clothes without asking.

* * *

Greece stood outside quietly watering the plants in his garden with the hose. Though some plants in his country were used to the intense heat, a lot were not. They needed as much care and love as his pottery and artifact collection. He would not simply allow his garden to wither and die due to the heat.

He sighed heavily and wiped his brow wanting to cool off. Though he was used the heat in his country he did wish the sun would go down a little to lessen the glare. Maybe he could get some ice cream or Popsicle's with Sakura when they were out walking along the beachfront together.

Suddenly he heard footsteps arriving meaning Japan had done changing. Though he did love her kimono, he had to admit she would have been too warm in all that clothing. He knew she would feel terrible if she ended up passing out due to the heat of the sun and the weight of her kimono.

"Heracles-san!" Japan called out shyly. She felt bad for making him wait, he was supposed to be showing her around the beach today but she had gone and wasted time by changing her clothes too slowly. Why did she not just change on her plane? That was what the cubicles were for after all.

She knew he would be upset at her borrowing his clothing, since she hadn't asked him first. But they had been dating for some time now and she had just felt compelled to wear it. Though she would most likely have to return it anyway once the trip was over, though she really didn't want to.

Greece turned to look at her and his face went blank. His eyes lit up with surprise and his cheeks heated with a slight blush. There were no words to convey what he felt right now. He wondered if this is what all his citizens felt like when they saw their lover wearing their clothes. I mean it was a very personal gesture.

Sakura was wearing one of his shirts. To be more precise his bedtime shirt for when it got too cool during the evenings. But in his eyes, she looked adorable in it. He was so torn on how to feel about seeing her like this. He was so happy that they had finally reached boyfriend shirt level at last as seeing her like this made him so happy.

But at the same time, he was very aroused by it. The shirt was way too big for her and she looked like she wasn't wearing any trousers, which looked very suggestive. However he would keep that to himself as if he told her she would react in a horrified manner and want to change which he didn't want that to happen.

But as always, she was just standing there completely unaware of any of this. Her big brown eyes staring at him curiously wondering why he was being so quiet. Japan bowed her head shyly feeling guilty about taking his clothes without permission. "I… I'm sorry. I… I just saw your shirt and well…" she explained nervously.

Greece blushed profusely at her comment. Why should she feel bad about wearing his shirt? She would wear it more often! It looked so cute on her. He then snapped out of his daze and scratched the back of his head shyly averting his gaze. She was still looking embarrassed and waiting for him to respond to her.

"I.., It's fine Sakura" he replied quietly. He really did mean it. He wished she would wear his shirts all the time, even to meetings. But she had to represent her country after all. He honestly couldn't believe how utterly adorable she looked in his shirt. Why hadn't he suggested she wear one of his shirts earlier? He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this.

While he loved cats, and found them adorable. Seeing Japan standing there in an over-sized shirt made him feel even happier than he did when around his furry companions. He bowed his head forgetting about the hose in his hand. In all honesty, he didn't care anymore as he was far too distracted by how cute his girlfriend was.

"I… It suits you" he replied shyly. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so flustered over a woman. While he was very much a person who enjoyed sex, it took a lot to make him flustered. But right now he felt like a cat who had been caught catching the cream, or walked in on the most amazing thing ever.

Japan felt her cheeks heat and bowed her head shyly to look at the ground. Heracles wasn't mad that she had borrowed his shirt? In fact, he liked her like this? Though it did feel odd to be wearing someone else's shirt she was indeed enjoying wearing it. In all honesty, she never wanted to take it off because it smelt so much like him.

"C… Can I keep it?" she asked hopefully. She had hoped to take it home with her so she could wear it when she missed Heracles. So, she would have a piece of him with her, always. But she knew that was a lot to ask of him and would completely understand if he didn't agree, I mean it was his to begin with after all.

Greece then stiffened and went completely silent. Internally screaming with joy at how cute Japan was. He didn't think anyone could be as cute as her, which only made him love her more. The idea of her wearing his shirt around her house or in bed made him so happy. It would give him some good material to think about when she eventually went home.

"Yes" he said quickly his tone awkward. His face was now bright red with embarrassment and small puffs of steam were erupting from him. He was beyond happy right now. He couldn't bring himself to even look her in the eye. If he did he may not even be able to control himself. He was filled with so many feelings right now he couldn't take it.

Japan blinked and then smiled sweetly at him "Thank you Heracles-san" she said gratefully. So now, when they eventually had to part she would have a piece of him with her. Then she would always be able to smell it and be reminded of him, then she would feel less lonely when she was unable to see him physically.

Greece said nothing and simply stood where he was torn as of what to do. He was very turned on and at the same time unbelievably happy. Just what in the hell was Japan doing to him?

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more love


End file.
